bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toybox 1
Toybox 1 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 7th July 1997. Description Episodes # Noddy Tastes Some Cake - Noddy wants to earn sixpences so he can enter the cake-tasting contest, so he's delighted when Sally Skittle asks him to look after her children. BUt it's very tiring work! # William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Sheep - Oh, no! Woolly the sheep has escaped from his field again. William thinks hard and comes up with an idea to make sure Woolly will never want to run away again. # Little Bear: A Present for Mother Bear - It's Mother Bear's birthday and Little Bear hasn't got a present for her. So he goes off to find the perfect gift - something his mother will really like. But all his friends have their own ideas... # Pingu Pretends to Be Ill - Pingu just can't be bothered to get out of bed one morning. He manages to convice Mum that he's really ill, and she sends for the doctor. Before long, Pingu starts to make a rapid recovery... # Fireman Sam: Disaster for Dinner - Fireman Sam's mechanical chef promises to cook up a treat for teatime. But when Rosa the cat's curiosity gets the better of her, the only thing on the menu is trouble! # Oakie Doke and the Monster - Whew! Oakie Doke is having a very busy day, looking after the Tadpoles and Shrimp Tickle. But he has to help when Root, Snoot and Hickory see a monster in Oakie Hollows! # Dinobabies: Some Like It Hot - The Dinobabies are out camping when they meet a Dragonbaby called Puffy. Can they ever be friends, or is a Dragonbaby just too hot to handle? Opening # VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road/Pingu - 2 on 1/Noddy the Magician/Toybox book, audio cassette and magazine) # Toybox 1 title card # Noddy intro # Start of Noddy Tastes Some Cake (1994) Closing # End of Some Like it Hot (1994) # Dino Babies closing # Fred Wolf Films Dublin logo # Westinghouse Broadcasting International logo # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty & Co.", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". * A slide showing 3 children's titles, "Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road", "Pingu - 2 on 1" and "Noddy the Magician". Another slide showing a Toybox book, a Toybox audio cassette and a Toybox magazine. Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Andrew Sachs (William's Wish Wellingtons Narrator) Category:Little Bear Category:Pingu Category:Fireman Sam Category:Fireman Sam: © S4C Category:Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Oakie Doke Category:Oakie Doke: © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd Category:Dino Babies Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment